S1: Avatar: The Early Years: Book 11: Faith and Destiny
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: When Alex's nightmarish visions of Sky killing Ahsoka become worse. A worried Ahsoka and Darlene convince him to see his old friend Faith and ask for her advice on what these visions mean. However when Faith has no answers, she suggests one alternative, visit the Spirit World and ask advice from the past Avatars. Only one problem Alex has never been to the Spirit World before...
1. Prologue

He stood there, as it had happened so many times before. But a thousand times more worse. The man dressed in black stared into his eyes with his own gold ones. Ahsoka standing in the middle of them. Bodies were piled in the darkly lit room. The only light that was in the room itself came from the two people's weapons. Red and Blue. A woman with dark hair and blue eyes watched on in horror at the events that were unfolding.

"This is how it ends" said Sky his Lightsaber pointed at Alex who stood paralysed with fear "this is how it always ends" he faced Ahsoka and laughed evilly "you thought I wouldn't keep my promise." He then focused his attention on Alex and said "don't you ever make a mistake like that again" he then opened the palm of his hand and brought Ahsoka toward him using the Force.

The Togruta tried desperately to fight it, but couldn't Sky's grip on her was too strong. Sr were streaming down Alex's face now as he watched his lover dragged to her death and he was powerless to do anything. For Sky had frozen him in place as well "Don't do this" Alex begged his brother "please, she's all I have left!"

Sky smirked at this and turned his full attention on Ahsoka "are you ready to die, child?" His grip on her then turned into a full Force Choke and Ahsoka's hands moved to her neck and she began strangling herself so she could not speak. Sky chuckled at this and said mockingly "I'll take that as a yes" then Alex watched helplessly as Ahsoka was dragged at full force towards Sky, "goodbye my dear Ahsoka" Sky said before he activated his Lightsaber and stabbed her through the heart.

Ahsoka let out final scream and then tears streamed down her eyes, Alex yelled "No!" As she looked at him with her dying eyes and then Sky let go of Ahsoka and set her body down on the ground so that his brother could see her broken and bloodied corpse.

When Alex rushed over to his girlfriend's corpse Sky brushed some dust off his jacket like it never happened "a pity." He said smiling "she would have made a fine apprentice" and that was that, Sky activated his weapon again and struck the killing blow at Alex. Causing the real Alex to wake from his sleep in a state of pure terror….


	2. Chapter 1: The End

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

DARLENE TURNER

AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS

BOOK 11: FAITH AND DESTINY

* * *

Chapter 1: The End

* * *

As Alex woke from a state of pure terror, he quickly checked on the sleeping Ahsoka who lay next to him. The vision had really shaken him and this was his worst vision yet. Watching Ahsoka die like that really showed him how much he feared his brother if he ever reached his full dark potential. The truth was though? Alex was scared, he was frightened more frightened then he had ever been in his life. As the Avatar he thought things weren't possible, that he wouldn't have to fear anything any more. But after the recent adventure in which Darlene had nearly lost her sanity.

He began to think things more differently now. After the things he had seen, Trickster's. Time Travel, Spirits. Ancient beings with the total capacity to wipe out anything in the universe. He was looking at life differently. Many months had passed since Alex's first adventure. Where he met Ahsoka, where he discovered that he was the Avatar. His life now was unpredictable, he never knew what was going to happen.

He had made many friends and had made many enemies, some of which he had wished he hadn't. If not for Sky, Ahsoka, Darlene, Faith and Anakin he might have never made it on his own. But looking back on it, he needed his friends now more than ever. He was reaching his lowest point and that scared him. More than the Daleks and Faith's prophecy combined. Wow. He thought. Faith's prophecy that was a thing he had thought no hoped that he wouldn't be witness to it.

How the months had changed him. "You're awake" said the familair kind voice of Ahsoka. Hearing Ahsoka speak now brought a smile to Alex's face "Nightmares again?" Seeing no reason to lie Alex nodded and faced his girlfriend. "Tell me" she said holding out a hand when Alex didn't take it she frowned.

Alex sighed in exasperation and figured there would be no point in lying, Ahsoka and he had been together for almost a two years now and that was something "every night since we defeated Sky on Tatooine. They've been getting worse"

"The same room?"

"Always the same room. The same bodies. I don't know who they were. But one thing almost never changes"

"It's to do with me isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"You always say my name after it happens" Ahsoka stood up and walked forward to face her lover "I can pretty much guess that the nightmare is about me" she held out her hand again and this time she took it "listen, Alex I don't know what you're dreaming about, but trust me. I am always here to help you." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled "always. Never let a nightmare tell you otherwise"

"There's more to it than that"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think these are just nightmares or visions anymore" he let go off Ahsoka's hand and looked away from her. He then reluctantly reached for something that sat on a desk. A picture of Alex, Ahsoka, Darlene and Sky back when the good old days happened. Before Sky turned dark "I think these visions or whatever they are. Are a message. I think they're warning me of something"

Ahsoka took a hold of the picture and smiled "I think you hold onto the past too much. You need to look into the future" she took the picture away from him and smiled at the memory. "These visions then, what do you think they are?"

"I think they're a warning"

"A warning of what"

"The end" Alex said and that silenced Ahsoka wondering what's her lover meant was one thing and trying to guess what he was talking about was another "I think they're a warning of what will happen if I don't uphold my promise"

Ahsoka remembered Alex's promise, his promise to her that he would always protect her and Darlene no matter what. "You made that promise for a reason" Ahsoka said "look" she sighed "I don't know what to say at this part, and I'm not good at giving the Avatar good council, but when you're heart is in the right place and you know what to do with this. Come find me and we'll talk"

"Ahsoka" Alex said chucking "my heart is always in the right place. It's with you. When I'm with you, I feel like a light has entered the dark space. It's like my whole world brightens up."

"Did you prepare that speech on your own? Or did you just make that up on the spot?"

"Why? Did it work?"

Ahsoka smiled at this and pulled her boyfriend in for a passionate kiss. When three pulled away Ahsoka whispered seductively "it certainly did" she then pulled him onto the bed and they continued kissing.


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Chapter 2: The Next Day

* * *

When the morning came, Ahsoka awoke and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, he had, had no more nightmares since he had resumed his sleep, She smiled at this and was grateful that she was spending this much time with him. Since Darlene's resurrection, she didn't spend nearly enough time with Alex and that sought of made her angry. She didn't like to get angry but when it concerned her boyfriend, she got very worried and didn't like the feeling.

She went to change clothes whilst Alex slept in and thought about the recent events that had passed, even though she had been through quite the ordeal, she always came back stronger "you ever thought about looking for the gym?" said a familiar voice from behind her, when she heard this voice she smiled and turned round to find Darlene standing in the doorway of the TARDIS wardrobe wearing an exercise shirt which showed her midriff and black tracksuit trousers she looked like she had been working out and it certainly showed. "I hear it does wonders" she chuckled at this and hugged Ahsoka "how is he?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I don't know" Ahsoka sighed and she really meant it "his nightmare have been getting worse lately" Darlene nodded her head and continued listening, when Ahsoka and Darlene first met, they had a rocky relationship but they had grown close, like sisters and she was grateful for that. When Ahsoka was done finishing explaining about Alex and his nightmare, Darlene frowned and could relate to Ahsoka in a way "i'm really worried about him"

"Ahsoka" Darlene said getting very serious "he's my friend too, I'm worried about him as well, but there's one thing you've got to realize, he can't always count on us for help"

"He's the Avatar" Ahsoka said "of course he can rely on his friends, but this type of thing" she sighed in anguish and wondered what would happen if this continued. Darlene could relate to this, she had just gone through her own crucible in loosing her lover to the Dark Side. If Ahsoka lost Alex "I'm worried that i'm loosing him"

Darlene smiled and chuckled "how the times have changed"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ever think of a life before Alex?" asked Darlene because she was curios to know, when she looked back on her past she could never think of a life before meeting her best friend on Dareen for what seemed like years ago "it's ok if you do, I don't really see one"

"No" Ahsoka admitted "considering I've known him since childhood" she stopped herself as that was not entirely true "I did know him but he never spoke to me. And now that we're together"

"Do you think that's a sign?"

"A sign of what?"

"A sign of things to come, a sign that maybe some day, things will get better?"

"Since when did you get so wise?"

"Since I met you guys and became an immortal" Suddenly that hit Ahsoka, in all her life she had known at least 3 immortals, their old friend Faith who had a habit of telling the future by reading old Tarot Cards, Ashildr who ran a refugee camp for aliens on a planet called Earth, and Darlene, her best friend and founding member of Team Avatar "are you OK?" asked Darlene worried for her friend.

"Immortal" Ahsoka said quietly and then she raised her voice "that's it!"

"That's what?"

Ahsoka happy for once at knowing something that Darlene didn't know "I know how I can help my boyfriend"

"How?" asked Darlene excited to know what Ahsoka knew "how?"

"We've got an old friend to see" Ahsoka said smiling and at this Darlene smiled and walked with her when Ahsoka walked up the steps to the console room.


	4. Chapter 3: Together Again

Chapter 3: Together Again

* * *

When Darlene and Ahsoka walked inside the console room they weren't surprised to see Alex, dressed today in dark clothes, hard at work on the TARDIS console. His faithful Droid ID-RS beside him as they made modifications to the console, once the droid noticed them he said "so good to see you, Mistress Ahsoka, Mistress Darlene" at this the two friends smiled and bowed to the droid, the droid bowed back as a sign of respect and friendship.

"Good to see you too" said Ahsoka happily and she noticed a distinct change in the droid, in fact the whole console room had changed, from what used to be a white room with circular things in the walls, now changed to a more organic room, with coral surroundings everywhere making the whole place feel life like. ID looked liked that too and Ahsoka wondered if that happened all the time when the TARDIS changed it's desktop.

"You need any help?" Asked Darlene when she went to see Alex, who was working on retiring the central console "you look like your struggling there" suddenly Alex stopped and looked at Darlene thoughtfully, it was for a breif moment then he went back to his work.

"I'm afraid this is far too technical for your knowledge," Alex said speaking for the first time. "Even I don't know half the stuff that goes into this" when he saw Darlene's worried expression he smiled and said "don't worry, did I ever tell you that it's like I have a connection to this machine? Everything I do I only learn more of how this vessel works"

"Enough with the spacey-wacey stuff" Darlene said smiling and Alex had to smile with her. Though it was hard to see through his goggles he could tell that something was bothering Darlene and she didn't want to say it. Sky's loss had really affected her and he didn't want her going down the same path. To be honest she nearly did when Sky tried to turn her on Tatooine, and that really scared him.

If Sky got through to her, Alex would loose his best friend perhaps forever "you OK? I thought after Tatooine, you would perhaps" he would have said more but Darlene cut him off

"I know what you're gonna say" she sighed and looked away from him "no, it's just now that Team Avatar is together again, I don't wanna risk anything that might cause it to fall apart. These nightmares you keep having" Alex raised a hand and Darlene shut herself up.

"Ahsoka told you, didn't she?"

"She's worried about you, and she thinks if these nightmares get any worse."

"They've been getting worse all the time, why now should it matter?"

"Because we're you're friends. And we're worried for you, me more than Ahsoka"

"Don't worry about me." Alex said looking away from his work and standing up to face Darlene. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "if anything I should be more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"After Tatooine?" Darlene asked and Alex nodded "worse. Scared even." She looked away from her friend and tried not to think about what she went through. Considering she'd almost lost her sanity. She was never ever going to go through that again. "What are we going to do if Sky gets out?"

"I'll protect you" Alex said taking off his goggles "you can count on me" when he said this Darlene smiled at him and she hugged him, Alex hugged her back, and looking back on it, he didn't regret it, he was lucky to have a friend like Darlene "what did I do to ever deserve you as a friend?"

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve you" Darlene said pulling away from the hug and wiping a tear away from her eyes. Ahsoka saw this and smiled.

"Hey" Alex said noticing his girlfriend for the first time "by the look on your face I say you have a destination in mind" Ahsoka smiled at this and walked next to him.

"How did you guess?"

"There's always a look" Alex said happily and he bounded up to the console room and prepared for the journey "so?" He said turning round and smiling "where to?"

"To Trap Street" Ahsoka said smiling "I believe there's someone that can help with your visions" Alex looked nervous at this and then turned to the console and typed the co-ordinates in. They had only visited once and that was not a happy occasion. "You OK?"

"Sure" Alex said reassuring himself, he flexed his fingers and finished typing the co-ordinates "to Trap Street we go" and just like that the familair rumbling and whooshing sounds could be heard as Ahsoka witnessed the TARDIS taking off for it's journey through the time vortex...


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Chapter 4: Old Friends

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, Ahsoka wasn't prepared for the rough landing and she fell to the floor along with Darlene whilst Alex stayed completely upright "what?" Ahsoka said standing up and brushing dust off her shirt "was that?" when she looked at Alex, he said nothing and went back to the console. When Darlene stood up and joined Ahsoka she looked at Ahsoka and then back at Alex.

"Everything OK, between you two?"

"I think so" Ahsoka said looking back at Alex who opened the doors to the Street. The last time Ahsoka had seen Faith and Ashildr, she had been possessed by an old enemy the Trickster and been forced to fight against Alex, which wasn't a happy memory for her or her boyfriend "I think he still remembers the last time we were here" Ahsoka whispered and Darlene nodded her head in understanding, while she wasn't there for the full visit to Trap Street she kind of got the gist og what Alex went through, seeing as she was currently going through the same thing.

"Let's just get this over with" Alex said quietly as he walked down the steps of the console and out into the Trap Street, Ahsoka and Darlene had followed him reluctantly and looked around at their surroundings, not much had changed since the last time they were there so it wasn't worth describing or looking at. Aliens of various species roamed the street and went about their daily lives.

Ahsoka even thought she saw a Cyberman or two in there somewhere. But probably dismissed that as her imagination. Suddenly the cobblestones on the Street lit up bright red and the aliens stopped what they were doing and looked on in awe at the new arrivals. The bright light dispersed as it quickly as it came "Enough!" said a familiar voice "go back to your daily lives" Ashildr was walking down the street, with Faith on her arm, the immortal couple were wearing dark black clothes that signified they were in charge of the street "this is simply a matter for old friends"

Ashildr and Faith both smiled at Alex and he smiled back and Faith said "I thought we would never see each other again" she looked at Darlene and nodded "Miss Turner, how's the immortality?"

"Oh once you get used to being constantly resurrected, it sought of becomes natural" at this Faith and Ashildr smiled in understanding. Darlene was glad at seeing Faith and Ashildr again "so how's things with you?"

"You know" Ashildr said chuckling "same old, same old" she then focused her attention on Alex and said "so tell me, what's the Avatar doing in visiting my Street?"

"I think you know" Alex said and he didn't say anything else. He looked at Faith who was studying him intently "my visions have been getting worse by the day and I need help"

"Visions?" Faith said curiously and then Ashildr looked at her and said "come with us, you can tell me everything" and then Ashildr and Faith walked down the busy street and back to their home. Halfway there they stopped and released the hold on Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene and then the couple resumed walking down the street and Team Avatar followed them.

It took a couple of hours to reach Faith and Ashildr's home so when they arrived there, Ahsoka felt like she had been walking forever instead of a hundred miles. So when they finnaly reached the big Manor House, she sighed, but stopped suddenly before entering as she felt a familair presence, a dark presence that threaten to overwhelm her. "Ahsoka?" Darlene said worried, this broke Ahsoka's train of thought and she looked at her friend "are you OK?"

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked and Darlene looked at her stragely before entering the house. "Fine" she stammered "I'm fine Darlene" Darlene then gave one curious look at Ahsoka and then entered the house, following in Alex's direction. Ahsoka took one last glance before entering the familair home of Faith and Ashildr "that was weird" she said as she entered the house not looking back...


	6. Chapter 5: Faith Explains

Chapter 5: Faith Explains

* * *

"So tell me" Faith asked as Ashildr sat beside her "what seems to be the problem?" she looked at Alex whilst directing this question, Darlene and Ahsoka nodded encouragingly but Alex didn't want to say a word as he feared he might have the vision again, he couldn't take it anymore and he wanted it to stop. Faith gave her old friend a worried look acknowledging that she understood "you want to tell me but you won't?" Alex nodded at her confirming her suspicion "you're scared" Faith said sympathetically.

"I am terrified" Alex finally said, and Ahsoka was glad to her her lover speak for once. "These visions I've been having" Alex walked forward to Faith to look her in the eyes "they just keep happening, night after night and I don't know why" tears were streaking down his face and Ahsoka couldn't look at this, Faith focused her attention on Ahsoka and said

"If he doesn't want to tell me, you can"

"No" Alex said just as Ahsoka was about to speak "I'm the Avatar, I'm the one who's going to save the universe, I think I can handle a few bad dreams" he took a deep breath and Darlene smiled at him "they happen every night. I'm in a room, there are" he stopped at this sentence but had the courage to carry on "bodies all around me, I have no idea who they are. All I know is I failed to save them." He looked at Ahsoka to which she could feel sadness for her friend "my brother stands over me." he said looking back at Faith as she listened intently "as I am broken and bloodied. I can't even move." he looked at Darlene and said "you are there watching helplessly" Alex then turned her attention on Ahsoka "and you, you are in the middle of us, me and Sky I mean. I watch helplessly as" he stopped and took a deep breath "Sky kills you" he finished.

"You never told me that part before" Ahsoka said noticing the sudden change in Alex's reaction, whilst it was true that Alex had never told her that part of his vision, he had described the rest of it in perfect detail. This new detail must be what scares him so much. And why he's never spoken of it before "why haven't you?"

"Because I was terrified." Alex said simply and Ahsoka didn't need anymore clarification. She could see the fear on his face just fine, and that even scared her "I'm terrified because I don't know what these visions mean. I am just so frightened of loosing you." He stopped and did something that he had never done before. At least in his second incarnation. He hugged her.

"Whoa" Darlene said in amazement "what brought this on?"

"Alex?" Ahsoka said nervous for her boyfriend "what's going on?"

"I'm hugging you" Alex said as Faith and Ashildr watched on awkwardly "I'd thought I'd see what all the fuss was about"

"And?"

"Nah" he said letting go off her "I don't really like it."

"Why?"

"Because it's just another way to hide your face" Alex said and then he didn't speak for a few minutes, instead he turned to Faith and clasped his hands together "would you mind telling me what the hell is going on with me?"

Ashildr looked at Faith nervously and nodded her head backwards and forwards as if to say, don't tell him anything. But Faith ignored her lover's request and explained "I think I have a theory on what's happening to you. Just a theory mind you. Remember what I said about your new regeneration having some nasty side effects?"

"Some of the conversation yeah" when Alex said this Faith gave him a look and Alex quickly defending himself by saying "I was trying not to have a mental breakdown!"

"Understandable" Faith said nodding her head "but I did warn you. And I fear these visions of Ahsoka's death. Maybe one of the few side effects." She stopped and looked at Ashildr for advice but her lover didn't say anything "I've lived for over two thousand years and I've never seen anything like this before. But my theory is this: your past lives might be trying to tell you something"

"Past lives?" Darlene said questioning Faith's theory "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Alex's past lives" Faith said "or if you want a more apt discription: The Avatars that came before him." Ahsoka and Darlene looked at Alex who shrugged like he was just finding this out for the first time as well. They then focused they're attention back on Faith who continued, despite Ashildr wanting her not to do so "you really think you are the only one?" Faith directed this at Alex who in turn said nothing as he wasn't expecting this answer, all eyes focused on him now and he had no idea what to say...


	7. Chapter 6: Faith's Suggestion

Chapter 6: Faith's Suggestion

* * *

"Past lives?" Alex questioned after finally thinking of something other to say than what he was actually thinking and that involved an awful lot of cursing "you mean like regenerations?" When Faith shook her head Alex looked at her like she had gone crazy, which she probably was as she had stated that she had lived for over two thousand years "OK" Alex said "I have seen many strange things in my life time. Other worlds, other times, Immortals and magic. But past lives? Reincarnated people?"

"They all exist" Faith said which made Alex all the more worried "didn't Raava tell you that?"

"Who's Raava?" Asked Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene in unison and Faith and Ashidlr looked at them like they were the crazy ones. "What?" Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene said again when they saw Faith and Ashildr looking at them in that particular way "don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Faith said questioningly, when she saw their blank faces all she could do was sigh in anxiety, she looked at Ashidlr for help but Ashidlr was smiling at her and making the opportune moments last "help me out here?"

"Oh no" Ashildr said smiling "I'm cherishing this moment for as long as possible"

"Fine" Faith groaned and then she smiled and said slyly "you owe me one later."

"If you make it to later" Ashildr said exiting the room, leaving the others to wonder what she meant. Faith knew excactly what she meant and if her insane plan worked, then maybe she would get Ashildr back for it another time. She then resumed her attention on a confused Ahsoka, Alex and Darlene who had just watched Ashildr exit the room through the back door.

"What did she mean?" Alex asked her curiously to which Faith waved off by saying

"it doesn't matter." Faith said brushing off the matter "for now I'm going to focus on exposing the whole past lives thing" she then focused her attention on Darlene and Ahsoka "don't worry I'm going to keep it as simple as possible" Ahsoka and Darlene nodded in apreciation. And then Faith stood up and went of to find something "where?" She said speaking to herself and it only took her the most of five minutes to find what she was looking for and spread it out on Ashildr's desk.

"No" Alex said as if recognising the object. What was laid out for the group to see as an artistic rendering of Harmonic Convergence. An event which brought the spirits and humans closer together. Raava: the spirit of light and Vaatu the spirit of Darkness had ended their battle when the first Avatar: Wan had sealed Vaatu away inside the Tree of Time. "That was weird" said Alex after touching the painting, Ahsoka took hold of her boyfriend's hand and said curiously

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Said Darlene also out of concern "you don't look so good" she too wasn't feeling so good herself, but paid the matter no mind, it was as if something else was calling to her and it had something to do with that painting. "That felt weird" said Darlene repeating Alex's words herself "ok, that was creepy. Did you?" She looked at Alex and Alex nodded in confirmation that he had heard exactly what Darlene had said.

"I told you this might be happening" Ashildr said surprisingly from behind them, Alex, Faith, Darlene and Ahsoka all looked to face her and saw that she was smiling. That was a rare sight to see. Ashildr ignored Team Avatar and focused her attention on Faith "ever since the battle with the Trickster I feared that this would soon follow"

"No" Faith said denying Ashildr's claim "that can't be true. It's not supposed to happen until a great deal in his timeline"

"Nevertheless." Ashidlr said and that drew Team Avatar's attention "it could be a sought of sneak preview. I think you're right about these visions being a message, but not the one you're thinking about"

"Then where in the world does it concern the Dark Brother?"

"I wasn't talking about that prophecy. I was talking about the other one. The End of Days"

At the mention of The End of Days Alex had to step in to stop the immortal couple from starting an argument "please, I don't care what these visions are trying to tell me. I just want them to stop. Even if I have to talk to my past lives. Just make them stop" when Alex was finished Ashildr looked at Faith nervously and Faith smiled at her enjoying this moment of irony.

"There might be a way" Ashildr said and Alex let go of Ahsoka's hand and faced Ashildr "but you're not gonna like it"

"I don't care" Alex said and he smiled at Ahsoka who reluctantly smiled back "I just want these nightmares to stop. My friends are worried enough for me as it is" He looked at Faith and asked her "what's this way?"

"It involves you entering the Spirit World" Faith said simply "and trust me when I say. You are definatly not going to like that experience"

"Experience of what?"

"How to enter it" Ashildr said finishing off Faith's sentance and Alex wondered what the hell that meant. "Have you ever been in the Spirit World before?"

"No" Alex said "I haven't" leaving off at that, Ashildr, Faith, Darlene and Ahsoka all looked at him out curiosity and worry...


	8. Chapter 7: Enter The Spirit World

Chapter 7: Enter The Spirit World

* * *

"So" Faith said waking forward to face Alex "when you say you don't know how to enter the Spirit World?" She looked at Alex with an intense glare as Ashildr looked on trying not to laugh as she saw the events that were happening before her eyes. Alex couldn't take this anymore. He didn't look at Faith when he answered her because he felt like it would just make the situation between Faith and Ashildr even more awkward to begin with.

"I mean I don't know how" said Alex and Ahsoka took his hand out of sympathy "I mean" Alex said "I did speak to Raava once, but that was to defend my own mind when a Cyber-Planner tried to invade it" he looked at Ashildr's puzzled expression and said "long story" Ashildr nodded understandingly and let him continue "the point is." Alex said again as Darlene looked at him out of shock and worry "I just want my nightmares to stop. And if it means I will have to enter the Spirit World in order to do so" he sighed "then fine"

"This certainly is strange" Ashildr said "an Avatar who has somehow never been able to enter the Soirit World before? It's unheard of" when she noticed Alex's worried expression she quickly said "but I give you my word" she then looked at Faith who was smiling at her again "our word" she then focused her attention on Alex and said "we will do anything in our power to help you with these visions. And if possible enter the Spirit World"

"Whilst our knowledge of the Spirit World is limited" said Faith acting on Ashildr's instructions "I don't think it would be hard for us to enter it, although" she then looked at Ashildr who was nodding her head back and forth "I don't think we will be able to help you over there"

"Because you don't know?" Ahsoka asked curiously and Faith nodded "i thought so" Ahsoka folded her arms , letting go of Alex's hand and then looked at Alex "I'm so worried for you" when she said this, Alex gave her a smile which caused her to blush even though she wasn't trying "like Faith and Ashildr says" she looked at the immortal couple and smiled at them to which they smiled back "at any cost, me and Darlene we'll help you figure this out"

"Yeah" Darlene said speaking for the first time "we'll help you get into the Spirit World" at this Darlene hugged Alex quite unexpectedly and he was grateful for it, so he hugged her back, this in turn made Ahsoka feel a little jealous as Alex never did that with her "you're my best friend" said Darlene letting go of Alex "I would do anything to help you"

"Thanks Darlene" Alex replied happily and he looked at Faith "what do you think these visions are then? I have my theories, but none are solid"

"Like you said" Faith said walking past Ashildr "I think they are a message"

"That's what Alex thought initially" said Ahsoka and Darlene looked at her curiously. They had been through so much in all the time that she had known her friends. They had willingly gone on a suicide mission in order to save her, Darlene from loosing her mind a few months ago on Tatooine and that was something Darlene could never repay back. She was know the leader of a broken army whom she hadn't heard from in months and that was worrying to her.

"But I quickly dismissed that theory" Alex said walking forward to face Faith "you see if they were a message, don't you think that would be curious somehow?"

"I do" said Faith and she looked at Ashildr to back her up.

"It's alright" said Aahildr "you're just gonna tell him anyway, with or without my say so"

"I don't need your say so though" Faith said chuckling "don't forget who met the Avatar first" and with that remark Faith then went on explaining her theory, which was quiet interesting for, Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene to here because they had never heard of something like this before, Faith's theory was that one of the Alex's past lives was trying to contact him, and their only way of doing so was by these nightmarish visions, like a warning of things to come, which didn't make Alex feel any better.

When Faith had finished explaining her theory Ashildr said "that's quite a lot to swallow" she took a deep breath and Alex looked at her curiously "even for me. Don't look so surpsied"

"I wasn't" Alex said but his look in Ashildr's eye betrayed him. And as for what he was going to do next made him even more nervous. This decision whatever he was going to do, was going to change his life. This would be the first time Alex ever spoke to an Avatar that came before him, so many questions were going through his mind, what would he say when he met him or her? Why were they sending him these visions?

Alex didn't let these questions bother him as much later because he then made his decision he took a deep breath and said "I'll do it" Ahsoka looked at him worryingly as she didn't know what was in store.

"Do what?"

"I'll enter the Spirit World" Alex said rather reluctantly because he wasn't sure of how this venture was going to pan out...


	9. Chapter 8: A Long Night

Chapter 8: A Long Night

* * *

As Alex's decision settled things with Faith and Ashildr, they decided it was going to be a long night for them, they then explained how they were going to stay up whilst they figured out a way to try and help Alex get into the Spirit World to talk with one of his past lives and as usual, Darlene didn't understand any of it, even though she was well versed in Alex and Ahsoka's world now, she couldn't help but feel as though she was left out of the discussion.

She tried not to think about that as this concerned her best friend, and he was about to loose his mind, and at this she wondered if all the adventures that they had shared so far had somehow caused this to happen to Alex, what if her death somehow caused a fragment of his mind to open and reveal who he truly was? These were questions best saved for another day. "We've set you out a bedroom that you can use" Ashildr said smiling at Darlene.

"Aren't you gonna be tired?" Darlene asked curiously as she wondered if immortals got any sleep and at this Ashildr chuckled, she then looked at Faith who was hard at work looking into various books and inventories on the Spirit World and how to enter it. "Don't Immortals get tired?"

"Hah" Ashildr chuckled and naturally Darlene was surpsied by this "you'd think, but no we don't. We're immortals" she paced the room for a couple of minutes and then stopped "we pass our time by doing different hobbies"

"Including Tarot card reading" Darlene said smiling noticing a deck of Tarot Cards in Ashildr's desk. Alex and Ahsoka had gone off somewhere and Darlene didn't have a clue where they went "where did they?"

"Your friends went to their bedroom" Ashildr smiled "although naturally you wouldn't sleep, I would advise it" she stopped and then looked away "it is gonna be a long night for us"

"Especially for him" Darlene sighed looking at the spot where Alex used to stand, she then regained her focuse when she noticed Ashildr's curious expression "what?" She asked when she spotted Ashildr smiling at him "do you have something to say?"

"Facial expression haven't changed that much over the centuries" Ashildr said mysteriously causing Darlene to blush "so naturally" Ashidlr said "I can tell when you have more to say but don't want to"

"Ashildr" Darlene said and Ashildr looked at her "he's my friend." She chuckled at this "my best friend. That's all" Ashidlr of course didn't believe this for one second and Darlene gave in "alright" she sighed "say whatever you want to say, even though it's none of your business"

"Darlene" said Ashidlr "I was not going to say what you thought I was going to say. I was simply noting that you and the Avatar have grown close over the years you have known each other"

"Not like that" Darlene said quickly to drive Ashildr away from her conclusion even though she was half right about the growing close thing. Alex was her best friend yes, but she couldn't help but deny that she and him shared some sought of bond, a bond that was growing stronger each day "we would go to the end of the universe for each other"

"Which would explain why he resurrected you" Ashildr noted but she said no more, she pretty much and with that facial expression of hers. Unable to take her eyes of Ashildr, Darlene wondered what she meant "I'll say no more" Ashildr said "this has clearly upset you" she then walked away just as Faith called out

"I've done it!" She then came running to Darlene with a book in her hand, it was very old and worn out, suggesting that it had been used many many times before "I've found the right one, I knew I had it hidden somewhere"

"What is it?" Darlene asked curiously as she couldn't make out the title of the silvery book. "Is that?" Faith nodded her head in confirmation and Darlene beamed at her "well" she chuckled "done, you immortal genius!"

At this Faith blushed slightly and said "I am a genius aren't I?" She then raced passed Darlene but before stopping she looked at her curiously and asked "are you OK? I heard you and Ashildr talking" how much had Faith heard? Darlene wondered "don't worry, it's none of my business about your relationship with the Avatar,'" she sighed and said "just figure out before someone gets hurt in this" and with that she walked off, to perhaps where Ashildr was in order to read the book.

So figuring tha she had better leave them to it, Darlene headed off in the only direction she could go, towards where Alex and Ahsoka's bedroom was...


	10. Chapter 9: The Discussion

Chapter 9: The Discussion

* * *

It took her almost an hour but she found it eventually, when she arrived at the doorway to Alex and Ahsoka's bedroom, she stopped and paused, she heard voices, it sounded like an argument, which was weird because Alex and Ahsoka rarely argued. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Darlene listened in on the conversation, Ahsoka was speaking "I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this"

"Ahsoka" Alex sighed and it sounded like he was tired of hearing this "we don't have any other options and besides I thought you wanted my nightmares to stop" nothing was said for a long time but getting tired of the awkward silence Alex took a deep breath and said "last time we were here and you were taken over by the Trickster. I was prepared to do anything to save you. I made a promise, that I would protect no matter what"

"No matter what the consequences" Ahsoka said finishing Alex's sentance and by that response he was taken aback, he wondered that Ahsoka even remembered his speach and was surprised when Ahsoka took his hand, "I just want you to be safe" Ahsoka said softly "if you get stuck in there, I don't know what I would do if" she stopped and looked away from him "if I lost you"

"I know it's a risk" a patient sounding Alex said but his look didn't confirm what Darlene was thinking, Alex was scared and anything that scared him. Well it had to be pretty bad "but it's a risk I am willing to take" he then hugged Ahsoka and Ahsoka smiled, but stopped when she sensed Darlene's presence in the room.

"How much did you hear?" She asked as she turned round to face her, Darlene didn't know what to say at this, but for some reason she couldn't help but take Alex's side in this argument. When she caught Ahsoka's expression she looked at Alex who nodded, the guy knew that she had been listening in. But that was her best friend for her.

"Pretty much all of it" Darlene said folding her arms, when Alex looked at her she countered "hey! Don't look at me like that. For once I'm on your side" when Ahsoka looked at her curiously she said "I am, don't even try and convince me. If Alex wants his nightmares to stop, then this is the only way"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Ahsoka asked getting both angry and jealous, but stopped quickly when she Darlene's facial expression "oh god" she gasped "Darlene that wasn't me" she walked forward to her but Darlene stepped away from her and Ahsoka understood "I'm sorry"

"That's fine" Darlene said sounding a little hurt, but she ignored the feeling and turned straight towards Alex "you're my best friend, I would go to hell and back for you, but this? I am on your side, Faith says she has a way to get into the Spirit World"

"She does?" Alex questioned "I'd thought it'd take a little longer than that" at this Darlene chuckled and Alex loved to hear that laugh, "that's Faith for us, what's the way?" When Alex asked her this, Darlene stopped and looked at Ahsoka, who was also curious to know Faith's suggestion.

"I don't know how" Darlene started to say and when she saw Alex's nervous expression she quickly said "but it's a way, and I don't think you're meant to go at this alone" she paused and took a deep brew at and continued "I think someone else is supposed to go with you on this journey"

"Who?"

"I think we know the answer to that" Ahsoka said stepping forward to volunteer herself but Darlene looked at her and shook her head "what?" Ahsoka said in disbelieve "how could it not be me? I know Alex better than you" at this Darlene chuckled and walked forward to her.

"Ahsoka" she said taking her hand "I know you mean well, but back when I was in the study and Faith pulled out that map. I alongside him, felt weird. I don't know how to explain this, but me and Alex share a bond, one that's been present ever since we met."

"Are you saying?"

"No" Darlene said reassuring Ahsoka "no nothing like that. I just want you to know that I should be the person to take him into the Spirit World, I think it's the reason I met you guys, so long ago" at this Darlene stopped and let go of Ahsoka's hand "I think I was born to help you" she directed this at Alex who smiled at her "it's my destiny to save the Avatar, in what ever way possible. So" she paused and took a deep breath "what do you say? It's your call after all"

Alex said nothing for a while but then after a good 5 minutes he did and what he said made Darlene the happiest person alive "having you by my side in the Spirit World?" He walked forward to Darlene and smiled "hell yeah"

"So?" Ahsoka asked taking a deep breath "what do we do now?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Alex said which made Ahsoka and Darlene all the more curious "it's time we go into the Spirit World and found out the answers, once and for all" at this the two women smiled and they went back down into Ashildr's office


	11. Chapter 10: Alex's Destiny

Chapter 10: Alex's Destiny

* * *

As he walked down the steps nervously holding Ahsoka's hand, Alex couldn't help but think whether or not he had made the wrong decision in agreeing to go with Darlene into the Spirit World, Ahsoka seemed to notice this and asked "are you OK?" Alex wasn't sure how to answer this so Ahsoka just left him to his thoughts, it was better for her not to ask her lover these kind of questions when it concerned his destiny.

"Look" she said instead and Alex focused his attention in her "you agreed to do this, not me, you, and" she sighed at this "whilst I might not fully agree with this, I think it's the best option. Darlene's right, you need to face these nightmares on your own. I'm worried about you, she's worried about you. It's not like anything you've done before"

"I haven't been without you before" Alex said making Ahsoka very nervous "I mean you've always been there for me. Saved my life once or twice" at this Ahsoka chuckled and Alex smiled "I love you Ahsoka" he said "and I'm willing to do anything to protect you," without realizing he let go of her hand and quickly took it back "I promise you, I am gonna come out of this" and with that, Alex and Ahsoka reached the bottom of the steps where Darlene was waiting for them, arms folded.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked sarcastically and then she turned to Faith and Ashildr "they're ready for us" at this Alex turned to Ahsoka one last time and smiled. He kissed her and then went into the living room with Darlene to face his destiny. "Ahsoka?" Darlene said curiously when she saw her staring longingly at Alex "are you OK?"

"Huh?" Ahsoka asked braking her train of thought "oh, I am fine" she said this rather nervously which made Darlene curious and then Ahsoka snapped back to her usual self and said "let's do this" she took a deep breath and follows Darlene into the room where Alex, Faith and Ashildr were sitting down all in a circle.

"Good" said Faith when she noticed Darlene "you're here" she then stood up and walked over to Darlene "sit in the circle" she gestured towards a space next to Alex and as soon as Darlene sat down, Ashildr got the book that Faith had found and opened it so Faith could read it.

Ashildr then looked at Faith for reassurance and Faith nodded smiling back "OK" she sighed nervously and then Faith took in hand "Alex, Darlene when you enter the Spirit World everything will seem completely different to you" Ashildr then looked at Faith, which meant that she wanted her to carry on for her.

"You're gonna be stepping through the looking glass, and unfortunately since either of you don't know it that well, you're gonna need a guide" as Alex was about to speak, Faith guessed his question and smiled at him "don't worry we've already called on the assistance of someone"

"How?" Alex started to ask but Darlene nudged him and he shut up almost immediately "continue" Alex said instead, he then shot Darlene an angry look to which she responded with a shrug.

"If you two are about done" Ahsoka said to which Alex smiled "can we get through with this?"

"I agree with her" Faith said looking at Ahsoka with a sense of respect, she then regained her attention on Darlene and Alex and then took a deep breath "I need you two to get into a meditative position" they did so "close your eyes and listen closely on my voice" As Alex and Darlene closed their eyes a faint rumbling sound came from the ground.

"What was?" Ahsoka asked nervously to which Ashildr replied with.

"It's their transition, from the normal world to the Spirit World"

"That makes much more sense" Ahsoka said sarcastically but Faith shushed her and continued on, as she watched them, Ahsoka couldn't help but worry for Alex, what if he got stuck in there? What if he couldn't find his way out?

"The guide will help" Ashildr started to say but suddenly, something happened which gave Ahsoka a complete shock, Alex started glowing, his eyes started glowing bright blue, literally, they were shining now to a point in which Ahsoka had to shield her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if she had seen this strange phenomenon before.

"What's?" Ahsoka asked nervously but Faith answered confirming Ahsoka's own theory.

"It's done, that glow" she pointed at Alex's eyes "he's in, he's in the Spirit World" and that was that, all Ahsoka had to do now was wait, and she had no idea how long that that would be for...


	12. Chapter 11: The Spirit World

Chapter 11: The Spirit World

* * *

Alex and Darlene's eyes opened and they found themselves in a completly different place, Faith, Ashildr and Ahsoka weren't there, instead they were in a foggy forest area to which Alex immeadiatly groaned "why is it always forests?" He asked himself to which Darlene chuckled "anyway, since we are here" he said maintaining his seriousness "let's get this thing over and done with" suddenly out of nowhere eerie sounds appeared and Darlene took hold of Alex's hand at this he smiled "it's ok, you're with me"

"I know" Darlene said nervously still holding his hand "I know, but this place" she looked at her surroundings "it's kind of creepy don't you think?" When Alex didn't answer she waved her other hand in front of him and he blinked "hello? Were you even listening to me?"

"Creepy forest" Alex said noting Darlene's words "I don't know about this but, I really wish Ahsoka could have been able to join me," he took a deep breath and looked at Darlene's curios expression "what I meant to say was, I'm scared. In fact more then scared I am terrified. This is my first visit"

"Mine too" Darlene said "but we'll do this, as we did before" when Alex looked at her curiously "together you moron" she punched him in the elbow and Alex couldn't help but smile, but it was an uncertain one as the Spirit World tended to separate you "you know what's curious about this place?"

"What?"

"If this is the Spirit World, then where are all the Spirits?"

"That is crazy" Alex said commending Darlene's curiosity "where are the spirits?" He looked around but couldn't see any sign of them, he did see a couple of Dark Spirits though and chose to stay out of their way "this place is giving me an uneasy feeling" Darlene nodded at this and gestured for Alex to start walking away "let's go find this guide Faith told us about"

"I couldn't agree with you more" and with that they headed off in the direction away from the dark forest, it took them a few hours although they were pretty sure they were going in circles at that point, they passed thousands and thousands of Spirits as they tried to find this mysterious guide, but that was all.

Sudeenly Alex felt a shiver go over him as they finally came out of the dark and into the light "you feel that?" He asked as Darlene turned around curiously towards him she shook her head "it's all around us" he then felt warm inside like a light was touching him and suddenly his eyes turned blue.

"Alex!" Darlene said as she started walking towards him, a voice came from behind them.

"Do not worry" Darlene looked around for the source of the voice and couldn't find it anywhere, the voice sounded old and wise, and the only way Darlene could see any sign of someone was the faint flicker of light that came from behind her "the Avatar is perfectly normal" an old man stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Darlene prepared herself for a confrontation but the old man raised an arm indicating that he was a friendly. He was short and looked peaceful, he had a beard and a smile that showed his peaceful nature, the only thing of significance was the light that he carried in his hand. As here eyes widened she then recognised this person as the guide they were looking for "it's you," she gasped in shock and as the old man smiled "you're the one Faith and Ashildr sent for aren't you?"

"Indeed I am" said the old man nodding his head in confirmation "and you must be Darlene Turner. I've heard so much about you, but I never got the chance to meet you." He held out his hand which Darlene took "I must say it's quite the honor"

"You sound as if you know him" she nodded her head in the direction of Alex "but he's never met you. Who are you?"

"It's a long story" said the old man "but one that will reveal itself as his timeline inter links with mine. But for now" are shook Darlene's hand "as to answer your second question, my name is Iroh, and yes I am here to help you. In any way I can." And with that nothing more was said and all Darlene had to do now was wait until Alex snapped out of his weird trance...


	13. Chapter 12: The Spirit Guide

Chapter 12 The Spirit Guide

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Alex to break out of his weird trance which relieved Darlene who was secretly hoping that he hadn't been possesed and turned evil again, that was a long story one which she hoped never to repeat, and it seemed that Alex didn't want that either, when he saw Iroh his eyes blinked a few times because to see him standing there was quite of a shock to him.

He raised his finger slightly and said slowly "I know you" at this Iroh nodded smiling as he did so "Iroh?" again Iroh nodded much to Alex's surprise and Darlene's confusion. "you're the guide Ashildr and Faith sent for" Iroh nodded again and Darlene was surpsied to see Alex smiling, he rarely smiled these days, after what happened with his brother it was understandable.

"You sound like you know each other" Darlene noted and she looked at the two people standing before her "do you?" When they gave her a blank look Darlene corrected herself and said "know each other I mean" at this Alex smiled and Iroh explained for her.

"I know him" Iroh said "but he doesn't know me, yet anyway, I know him from his past life, and I've been sent on a mission" he stopped and took a deep breath "from your own spirits to help guide you, through your nightmares. I believe you have one nightmare in particular"

Alex winced and it was hard for Darlene to see her best friend like this "we try and not think of this as a nightmare" Darlene said trying to sympathise with her friend "Ahsoka's death at the hands of his brother" Iroh's eyes opened wide at the mention of Sky "we think" she stopped and corrected herself "Ahsoka thinks that this may be an attempt at his past lives trying to communicate with him"

Iroh urged the group to sit down and he said "tell me everything" when Darlene started to explain Iroh raised a hand and nodded at Alex who looked a little scared "it's alright, I'm going to help you through this." He gestured for him to sit down again and Alex did so. Iroh proved himself to be a good listener. He listened to Alex's explaination of everything that led up to this meeting, his discovery as the Avatar, Darlene's first meeting, the time with the Cybermen, how the nightmares grew once Ahsoka had dissapeared, the Daleks, Darlene's death. Meeting John Constantine , the return of the Trickster and his first big confrontation with Sky.

He also explained what his his nightmares were in full detail and Alex did not leave out one single bit of information. When Alex stopped explaining he waited for Iroh's answer "and to think" Darlene said and Alex smiled "you've been through so much" she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and then focused her attention on Iroh.

"You are to be correct on your theory" said Iroh after a good five minutes "there's only one way to prove this" Alex leaned forward to listen to Iroh's answer "in order to do so we will have to travel to the oldest point in the Spirt World, Avatar it's time for you to face your destiny"

"And the oldest place in the Spirit World is?" Alex asked curiously.

"The place where you first fought Vaatu the Spirit of Darkness. The birthplace of the Avatar" Iroh paused and stood up for dramatic effect. "The Tree of Time" whilst Alex was really intrigued by this source of information, Darlene had practically no idea what he was saying, and therefor was confused through the next conversation in which they had...


	14. Chapter 13: The Journey Begins

Chapter 13: The Journey Begins

* * *

When Iroh had finished explaining about The Tree of Time, Darlene was even more confused then when she had been before "that is where you must go' Iroh said solemnly to Alex as if he knew what he was facing "The Tree of Time holds all the answers you nead" of course Alex and Darlene were more than ready to face whatever lay ahead, The problem was though for Alex, it was a lie, a beautiful lie for him. He needed this, he needed the answers know more than anything and here they were standing at the threshold, and the truth was. He was scared.

Darlene saw the expression on Alex's face and wondered if he was ok, it wasn't often that she saw her friend like this, and that was saying something. "Are you sure about this?" She asked taking his hand out of kindness and whilst Alex appreciated the gesture, Darlene could tell there was something more than her friend was letting on. And it regarded the nightmarish message. Anything concerning that was not good, even for The Avatar.

"Not wanting to do this, Alex took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, he focused his attention on Iroh and said the words he'd been dreading "yes" he said a little shakily "I'm sure" he directed this at Darlene to reassure her, but in truth he was reassuring himself as he was uncertain of what he was facing, he then turned to Iroh and said "I'm ready" rather unexpectedly, Iroh smiled, a wise old smile.

"You have carried this burden for a long while" Iroh then focused his attention on Darlene which was quite unexpected because this was the first time Iroh had even acknowledged her "even though I am his Spirit Guide, it was always your destiny to guide him through the physical realm," Alex looked at Darlene and smiled at her, and even though she had no clue what Iroh was talking about, she had an idea. "You are the Avatar's soul" Iroh said leaving Darlene to wonder what that meant "his most troubled time is coming, there will be loss and sacrifices. Do what you are meant to, and lead him through the Darkest battle" Iroh stopped there leaving the rest up to imagination, but Darlene kind of got the gist.

"So, old timer" Darlene said after finally being allowed to speak "where's this tree then?" At this Iroh smiled and said

"At the bridge between the Spirit World and the physical world"

"And where's that?"

"Don't you know?" Iroh asked and he winked at Alex as if the two were sharing a joke that Darlene hadn't been let in on, "if you are ready Avatar?" This was it, the moment of truth, the answers to the many questions he had forming in his head. The dream and everything could make sense for Alex. All of this rested on his decision and his decision alone. "Shall we begin our journey?" Iroh asked, Darlene was to terrified to even speak, she knew that this was what they came here to do but, she couldn't help but sense there was something wrong about this whole thing.

Without hesitating Alex smiled and said "I'm ready" at this Darlene gasped and wasn't sure why. She hadn't seen her friend like this in such a long time. Alex noticed this and looked at Darlene "are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Darlene said hesitantly "it's just" she sighed worryingly "are you sure you are ready for this?" Alex nodded and this brought a smile to Darlene's face, she then hugged her friend and whispered "I just had to be sure" she then let go of Alex and turned to face Iroh "we're ready"

At this Iroh smiled and said "then if there are no questions, let us begin our journey," he said nothing more and set off into the fog and smoke, vanishing almost instantly, knowing they would end up in the same location, taking Darlene's hand Alex and Darlene followed Iroh through the mysterious mist, their most daring journey had just begun


	15. Chapter 14: The Tree of Time

Chapter 14: The Tree of Time

* * *

The journey didn't take as long as Darlene thought it would, according to Alex's explaination they had been wandering in the stage mist for only a few hours, but it seemed longer in Darlene's mind, she contributed this to being that her time in the Spirit World was ending, Alex must have known this because he gave her a concerned look. "I don't like this" Darlene said before stepping out of the mist. Alex nodded and didn't say anything, in fact he hadn't been for the past few hours they were searching for the tree.

Alex was worried in his own way about what he would find when he arrived there, his talk with Iroh certainly had uneased him, so instead he thought of calmer thoughts, like being with Ahsoka and getting back to her in one peice. He couldn't wait to talk to her about his journey and was looking forward to reuniting with her. Suddenly the mist began to fade and he looked at Darlene and said "we're here"

"How can you be sure?" Darlene asked curiously, but Alex didn't answer her, "Alex?" Again no answer. It always freaked her out when Aled went into these weird trances, and they didn't happen often, his past lives must be trying to contact him or something, Darlene couldn't even comprehend what Alex must be going through "you know I hate it when you do this"

Hearibg this Alex snapped out of the trance almost immediately and said groggily "what?" He came to and realised what Darlene must have meant "sorry about that, these trances they've been getting stronger and stronger" unexpectedly Darlene took his hand and Alex smiled at this "thanks"

"Don't mention it" Darlene said happily, then as soon as she let go, the mist fully dissapeared and the two found themselves standing in front of a huge tree, with two adjacent portals beside it? Symbolising the light and the dark, Alex felt the energy vibrating all around him "it's beautiful" Darlene gasped and Iroh's voice came from behind her making her jump.

"Isn't it just?" Iroh was smiling and looked at the tree longingly "this is it" he directed this at Alex "all the answers you have been waiting for, are right ahead, I'm so proud of you my friend" suddenly a barrier formerd between Alex and Darlene and Darlene knew that this was it. It was Alex's own journey from now on.

"What's?" Darlene gasped as the silvery barrier started to form and Alex looked at Iroh for answers, but Iroh had none so Aled looked at Darlene and said

"I think this is my journey now," he paused and then looked at the giant tree, "I'm sorry Darlene but I think I'vee always known this was going to happen" Darlene tried to reach her hand through the barrier but couldn't and tears started forming in her eyes.

"We're meant to do this together!"

"I'm sorry" Alex said sadly, and then suddenly without realising it, the barrie fully formed and Darlene vanished before she could even get another word out. It was just him and Iroh now, taking a deep breath Alex gasped "so this is it?" Iroh nodded and Alex took his first steps towards the ancient tree, the birthplace of the Avatar was such a sight to behold he couldn't even believe he was actually here. "Ok then" Alex gulped stepping inside the tree for the first time "let's do this" without looking back Alex walked into the tree wondering what answers could possibly lie ahead...


	16. Chapter 15: Reunion

Chapter 15: Reunion

* * *

It all happened in a flash, Alex was there and now he wasn't, her vision was blurry and she could swear she saw the outlines of Ahsoka, Faith and Ashildr coming towards her, and her assumption was correct. Not that it mattered anyway, Darlene had just left her best friend, alone in the spirt world a place he litrally had no knowledge of and without warning she had been cut off from him. But when she heard Ahsoka's voice it brought a smile to her face.

"Darlene!" Ahsoka yelled so loudly that it almost defeated her "are you OK?" when Darlene's vision became clearer she could see that Ahsoka was standing over her as Alex's body remained unconscious "you scared me half to death, you were in there for so long" Ahsoka was talking rather quickly it was hard to keep up with her "are you hurt?" she bent down to check on her which rather unlike her.

"I'm fine Ahsoka" Darlene laughed, it was nice seeing Ahsoka like this, worried for her instead of Alex all the time, even though their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, they eventually worked things out and Ahsoka was like the sister Darlene never had "I'm fine" when she saw Ahsoka's facial expression she chuckled and stood up, she then narrowed in on Faith who at the moment seemed to hold all the answers to Darlene's current questions.

Ashildr looked at Faith nervously and Faith gave a nervous laugh "uh that wasn't supposed to happen" Ahsoka gave Faith a look and she quickly corrected herself "I mean you were meant to come back with the Avatar," she looked at Alex's unmoving body and sensed that something was wrong "did the guide find you?"

"Yeah he did" Darlene said and at this Ashildr brought a seat for Darlene to rest on, "thanks" she said as she sat down, Ahsoka, Faith and Ashildr did the same and Ashildr looked at Darlene nervously but with a hint of curiosity.

"Tell us everything, and don't leave out a single detail" surprisingly Darlene obeyed Ashildr's words, she told, them everything and didn't leave out one peace of information, this would prove rather useful as Ashildr was a pretty good listener, Darlene told her everything from up to the point where Alex and she had arrived at the Tree of Time and Alex went to confront his destiny.

"Darlene had stopped talking and Ahsoka looked at her and then at the unmoving body of Alex with worry "so" Ahsoka said looking right back at Ashildr and Faith "what the hell does this mean?" Faith looked at Ashildr nervously and Ashildr nodded so heading Ashildr's confirmation. Faith turned to face Ahsoka and Darlene.

"From what Darlene tells me, it seems like Alex wants to confront his dream on his own, which is good, but the bad news is" she stopped wondering if she could go on, she hesitated and continued after a brief moment "if he tries to fight it, he may cause the vision to still happen, time is always in flux and the more you try to stop something from happening that's already happened, it doesn't go well"

"I know the feeling" Ahsoka said knowing from previous experience, with Faith's previous prophecy comkng true, they had all tried to fight it but it still happened and they had lost Sky in the process, it was never easy for Team Avatar "I hope he makes it outOK, there's no telling what's he will do after" she looked at Alex and whispered "make it back Avatar"

Putting an arm round her friend Darlene said "don't worry he will,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know him. And the Avatar always has a plan" at this Ahsoka chuckled and felt a little brighter. Darlene then looked at Ashildr and Faith and asked "so what the hell do we do now?"

"We wait" Faith said and that was what they did...


	17. Chapter 16: Memory Lane

Chapter 16: Memory Lane

* * *

When Alex stepped inside the Tree of Time he felt a sudden surge of spiritual energy as millions of screens appeared around him, which was strange as the whole place was seemingly made from wood, and creeped him out slightly because it reminded him of his encounter with Davros and the day Darlene died. He was surrounded by memories then and here he was now coming full circle.

Iroh stood outside anticipating Alex's reaction to what was inside the tree as he saw the various bits and peices from his past lives all brought together as one "Avatar?" he asked curiously "is everything alright in there?" he walked forward to the tree to get a clear answer, nothing happened for a few minutes but when Alex replied it soudned strange as if Alex was in a trance.

"I'm fine" Alex said in a slow but quick enough voice "did you know this would happen?" Iroh was confused by Alex's question but when he stepped inside the tree he saw what the young Avatar was seeing, his memories, his good days and his bad. "What is this?"

"It would seem" Iroh said trying to find the right answer as he to was mystified as to what was happening "that the tree has fixed onto one particular time line, yours my friend. I believe this is what you would call Memory Lane" Iroh stopped and looked at the memories and saw Alex's life, including young Darlene's death "I can't imagine what you must have been through" when Alex let out a slight chuckle Iroh could tell that he was himself again.

"Tell me about it" Alex laughed and then quickly stopped "my friends and I have been through so much" he looked at the various screens seeing his adventures clearly for the first time "Coruscant" a screen showed him defeating the Shadow Master using the Avatar State "Dareen" again the screen showed his first ever adventure in the TARDIS "Skaro and Shili" he ignored the Skaro screen.

"So many memories, but that is not what you are here to focus on is it?"

"No" Alex sighed and as if hearing him all but one of the screens vanished replacing them with one singular screen "that one" it didn't scare him anymore why would it? He was troubled by this same nightmare every day he could feel it coming closer and closer "this isn't a memory"

"No it is not" this voice was not Iroh, it was female and similar to Ahsoka's voice, which was impossible because Alex knew Ahsoka's voice like he knew his own. But strangely it was her voice it had that same soft kindness to it, "my my" the voice chuckled and with that same laugh Ahsoka had "we've been leading to this moment haven't we?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked and Iroh looked around but there was nothing he could see "why do you sound like?" Alex stopped himself when saying this because it hurt to much, he wanted nothing more to get back to the other side and join Ahsoka again "why do you sound like my girlfriend?"

"I am the Spirit of the Tree" said the voice "I can take as many forms as I like, and I can provide you with the answers you wish to know" suddenly a faint transparent form appeared in the image of Ahsoka "hello Avatar" said the Tree's Spirit "this has been a long time coming"

"It certainly has" Alex agreed and he looked away from the Spirit as it took the form of Ahsoka "where did you see her?"

"You are constantly thinking about her, the nightmare, I see her everywhere in your memory" the Spirit stopped and smiled with Ahsoka's smile "I thought this form would please you"

"It doesn't" Alex said not entirley telling the truth "it reminds me of what's coming" he stopped and said "Sky's promise" at this the Spirit laughed and said

"And we come to the reason you're here," she folded her arms and sat down "watch the nightmare with me" without seeing he had any choice in the matter he did and he didn't look away from any scene, including when Sky murdered Ahsoka, he watched every version that played in his head constantly and looked at any differences in each version.

"It's different every time" Alex noticed as he watched the visions. He looked at the Spirit who smiled as if she was sharing a private joke with him "what does that mean?"

"You really don't know?" the Spirit chuckled "it's different every time you witness it because whilst the outcome might be the same, it is always played in a different way"

"So that means there's still a chance?" Alex asked curiously "to save her?"

"Maybe and Maybe not"

"You know you're not very straight forward"

"No" the Spirit chuckled "I am not" she then stopped and looked at him very seriously "your friend has vanished, his time guiding you is over, it's my turn, and Avatar" she stopped and took his hand and in that second even though it was for only just that he thought he was with Ahsoka again "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's time you faced the nightmare again, as it's meant to be played out. It's time you face you're destiny"

Alex gulped at this and looked at the memory "are you ready to begin?"

Alex took a long hard while to answer and was unsure if he was ready to do this or not "Yes" at this the Spirit smiled and looked at the memory again.

"It's time then" and with that they continued to look at the nightmare and Alex thought about his discisicon on where to do this was a good idea...


	18. Chapter 17: Face The Nightmare

Chapter 17: Face The Nightmare

* * *

He took a deep breath, his heart was racing, in all his recent memories he couldn't even believe that he was reaching this moment, here with the Spiirt of the Tree by his side, here Alex was ready to face his darkest moment yet, and he had to do it alone "how do I enter the dream?" He asked the Spirit who smiled at him again with Ahsoka's smile. That was the only thing that unnerved him at this point, why had this Spirt chosen Ahsoka's form? Was it because of what Alex had to do?

"You came looking for answers" the Spirit said as if reading his mind "and yet you have more questions" as Alex opened his mouth to speak the Spirit chuckled shutting Alex up almost instantly "don't worry they too will be answered, in time and not today." She stopped for a second and carried on "oh and when you're done with this, I am tasking you with a very important mission of your own, it will remain in your head but you must tell no one. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded his head in understanding and he faced the screen with the nightmare "what do I do?" At this the Spirit smiled and said

"You are very wise Avatar, first after this mission is complete and you have stopped your brother, you must seek out the magician known as Zatanna. She will have the answers you seek for future questions." Alex made a mental note in his head for this and agree silently not to tell anyone, even Ahsoka herself "now for the main task, you must face the nightmare"

"The moment I've been waiting for"

"Exactly" The Spirit took a deep breeth which was odd for Alex as he didn't know what this meant for spirits "we're ready, I will guide you every step of the way. You know the obvious step of course" Alex did in fact know so he shut his eyes and kept his attention on the Spirit's voice "great, now focus on my voice. Picture the nightmare in your mind." As the Spirit spoke images began forming in Alex's head and the nightmare began playing out as if he were there "picture the scenes as they are supposed to play out."

He did so and the Spirit's voice was drowned out "what?" He asked confused and suddenly the telepathic voice of the Spirit was in his head

"don't worry this is all perfectly normal. Now you just have to witness"

"OK" Alex sighed when the Voice vanished and he was left facing Sky "I can do this" he was talking to himself "I can do this right?" He asked this when Ahsoka appeared, she was carrying her familair green bladed Lightsabers as if confronting Sky. Sky was dressed in dark armour which made his fringing gold eyes stand out more, he was carrying his red Lightsaber and he smiled codly at Ahsoka.

"Ah" he chuckled "arrived just in time for the party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ahsoka panted as if she had run a very long distance "old friend" was it Alex's imagination or did Sky flinch when Ahsoka said that. "Oh did I hurt you?"

"We don't have to be enemies Ahsoka" Sky said trying to convince her to turn to the dark side "we were friends before and we still could be" he held out his hand "shall I tell you something? That I've never told anyone." Ahsoka suddenly let her guard down interested in what to say, Sky then looked at Alex and smiled codly "before Darlene I never thought I would have loved anyone. But that's changed, before Darlene there was one person I've had feelings for. And that's you, I loved you Ahsoka."

"You're" Ahsoka said doubting herself "lying"

"am I?" Sky snapped "think about it, all those days when I didn't hang around you and my pathetic brother when you asked me to, I couldn't stand it, when you were with him, because all that time I had feelings for you!"

"Is that why you're doing this?"

"Partially" Sky said "it's all because of my precious brother, perfect Aled getting everything he ever wanted. A destiny, a vessel of infinite power. You" he stopped and carried on "I'm doing this because I was always jealous of him. I hated him with ever singe fibre of my body. Turning to the dark side just elevated that hate"

"No" Ahsoka gasped and she stumbled to the floor dropping her Lightsabers in the process "no."

"Yes" Sky smiled and he stepped towards her "join me Ahsoka, and you will be my queen, fit to rule the galaxy with me. Together we will destroy the Avatar and the Jedi" at the mention of this Ahsoka looked up at him and stared in complete shock and horror "join me please!" Sky was actually begging her now and Alex could see it in his eyes "please join me"

"You think" Ahsoka gasped "that I would ever join you. No" she stood up and stood her ground "I love you Sky, like a brother and that hasn't changed. I hold out hope that you still could change every day. As does Alex. But I will never ever join you, if it means what I think it means. I love the Avatar and only the Avatar."

"And that is your final answer?"

"It is" Ahsoka said smiling "there's still hope for you" she held out her hand for Sky to take and rather unexpectedly Sky took it. But then he smiled and looked at his Lightsaber and stabbed it straight through her chest, Ahsoka gasped in shock and horror and looked at Sky as he whispered in her ear

"There's no hope for me" taking the Saber out of Ahsoka's chest he let her collapse to the floor dead. Alec let out a scream and rushed straight to her body.

"Hello brother" Sky said still smiling "a shame you had to witness that"

"All of this" Alex gasped still cradling Ahsoka's body "just for her." He pointed around the room full of dead bodies "why?" At this he then looked at Ahsoka's dead body and said "stay with me Snips. Stay with me" he cupped her face as tears formed around his eyes "Ahsoka please!"

"Now you know how it feels, to be as helpless as I was when Darlene was murdered!"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"Yes there was!" Sky snapped "yes there was" he walked around Alex now and Alex could sense that the nightmare was ending "I hope you know what promises mean" he then raised his Lightsaber and went in for the killing blow to which Alex awoke and he stood gasping facing the Spirit.

"Do you understand now?"

Alex didn't know why but he nodded his head and answered "yes, I think I do"


	19. Chapter 18: The Next Step

Chapter 18: The Next Step

* * *

At all happened at once and when it did Alex couldn't quite believe his luck. He was back in the physical world, with Ahsoka standing over him, he didn't know why as it all happened so suden,y but he swept her off her feet and started kissing her. Ahsoka was taken by surprise but she liked it and continued to kiss him whilst Darlene, Faith and Ashildr watched awkwardly. When Alex let go of her Ahsoka giggled.

"So" Darlene said walking in between them to stop him from kissing Ahsoka again "your back" she elbowed Alex and Alex smiled at her "do you have the answer you need?" At this Alex didn't know what to say, so he nodded his head in confirmation "no more nightmares?"

"No" Alex said and Ahsoka looked surpsied to which he said "I'll explain later" he then stepped away from Darlene and Ahsoka to talk with Faith "I know what I have to do" at this Faith was taken by surprise

"You actually faced it then?"

"Yes, but now we have to get to work" Alex hugged Faith and then Ashidlr "thank you" he said after embracing his friends "thanks for helping me out." He then walked away from them and stood in the middle of Darlene and Ahsoka "it's time I had a word with my brother"

Ashidlr was about to speak but a look from Faith shut her up "how did you manage this?"

"I had a little help"

"A little help?" Faith asked stunned but dismissed the question "ok at least you had help. So do we know what Sky is up to?" At this Alex replied with his most honest answer.

"Haven't the foggiest" he chuckled but then he went all serious "I know why he's doing it though" this had everyone's attention including Ahsoka's "me he's doing this because of me. He's jealous of what I had, I think he wants my life and eveything in it" he directed this at Ahsoka who got the message very clearly "but I am going to stop him"

"from taking your life?" Ashidlr asked unsure of Alex was going to accomplish it "how on Earth are you going to do that?

"I don't know" Alex chuckled having way too much fun "but I'll think of something" he took hold of Ahsoka's hand and smiled at her "I always do." He then turned back to Ashildr and Faith and said happily "till the next time" taking them by surprise Alex then proceeded to exit the room and out of Ashildr's house.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about" Faith asked Ahsoka and Darlene. It was Ahsoka who replied with a smile.

"I'm about as clueless as you" she then took off after Alex and Darlene followed her leaving a baffled Ashildr and Faith alone in their house.

"So?" Ashidlr said turning to face Faith "what do we do now?" At this Faith smiled and kissed Ashildr taking her completly by surprise.

"I can think of a few suggestions" she said when she pulled away. She the headed upstairs to which Ashildr followed.

"Alex!" Ahsoka yelled when she caught up to him. At this Alex smiled and looked at her "do you really know what Sky's up to?"

"Just a theory" Alex said before he headed inside the TARDIS "don't worry Snips, I promise I will stop him before he gets the chance to enact his plan"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Darlene and Ahsoka said together and at this Alex smiled and chuckled.

"Oh come on, when have I ever let you down?" He then went inside the TARDIS, to which Ahsoka and Darlene smiled at him and the quickly followed him inside as the doors closed...


	20. Chapter 19: The Dark Brother

Chapter 19: The Dark Brother

* * *

The boy sat there in the cell, minding his own business. The books and novels lining the shelf did nothing to entertain him, he was tall and 18 years of age, his dark black hair was shaggy and grown. He wore only an orange jumpsuit and traditions, his Lightsabre had been taken away from him "I keep my promises" he kept muttering over and over again like it was some chant "I promise you brother, you will see the end of your precious Ahsoka."

Sky stood up and took one of the books of the shelf and began reading it "this should be an interesting read" it was a copy of Prophecies and Misfortunes two things he could easily relate to, he was easily bored within the first few lines of the book "nope, not me" he then took another book that said Legends of the Force "me." Sky said smiling evilly "this should help with my brother" he sat down and began to read.

it took him a good few hours before he was interrupted. By a figure dressed in all black, the lights in his cell were flickering on and off, "you know some of us are trying to read" Sky signed and he stood up, placing the book on his desk before facing the figure "you may want to find the door to the left"

"Is that how you great an old friend?" The figure do ever his hood revealing himself to be the Trickster.

"I would hardly call us friends"

"So you still hold some animosity towards me?"

"Yeah" Sky said not being sarcastic "now if you could leave me alone I have a novel to get back to" he started walking towards his bed and the Trickster chuckled at this.

"I have a proposition for you"

"Not" Sky jumped onto the bed and resumed reading the novel "interested" he flicked through the ages and tried to ignore the Trickster "as you can see I'm not in the Dark Side business anymore"

"But what if I told you I could help you with your plan"

Sky slammed the book shut at this and smiled his gold eyes gleaming in the flickering light "my plan?" He said turning around "how do you know of my plan?"

"Your promise to the Avatar"

"you could help me with that?"

"If you join with me, I will reward you with the opportunity, to break his spirit" at this Sky chuckled evilly and turned his back to the Trickster "I suppose this mean's you are in?"

"Say that I do join you, say I do get to achieve my plan, where does that leave you?"

"Behind the scenes, you will get to control everything that goes on" the Trickster stopped and looked at Sky with great interest which made him uncomfortable "what do you say? Dark Brother?" At the mention of his old name Sky smiled and looked at the Trickster with admiration.

"One condition"

"yes?"

"I get to kill her, I get to kill Ahsoka Tano"

"Done"

"So" Sky said facing the Trickster for the first time since he appeared in the cell "when do we start?" He asked this question and the Trickster as if getting what he wanted, smiled evilly letting his own evil plans take their course...

THE END

ALEX, AHSOKA AND DARLENE WILL RETURN AS THEY FACE SKY IN A FINAL SHOWDOWN IN THE EPIC TWO PART FINALE OF AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS...


End file.
